Memories
by KimiHeartblade
Summary: Crystal leads Baba on a trip down memory lane when she decides to sort through some old boxes so her mom doesn't have to. MC/Baba I guess K fits this as it's kinda fluffy?


Author's note: Okay so I had a heard time ending this.. the ending sucks I know.. and this might not even be all that good but my version of MC is so a tomboy now I just can't not picture her being a tomboy as a kid and getting into all kinds of trouble and just grinning and being happy about it. But yeah I really tried on the ending please be gentle with the reviews

Crystal sat in the floor of her apartment surrounded by boxes as Baba brought one more in for her. "Thanks for helping me sort through stuff.. My mom didn't wanna go through it to decide what to keep in her spring cleaning frenzy.." sighed Crystal looking at all the boxes. "It's no problem, I bet there're some cute baby pictures of you in here." said Baba teasing. Crystal blushed at that and began to silently pray there weren't any. Baba smiled and sat down next to Crystal. "Well where would you like to start?" he asked smiling. "That's the million dollar question... ugh so much stuff... some of these boxes have dust on them... makes me wonder just how long they've been in storage." said Crystal with a sigh. Crystal looked around at each box trying to decide. "Well, we'll get to them all eventually." said Baba encouragingly. "Right." said Crysytal smiling and picking a large box at random. Crystal dusted it off a bit before taking the scissors and cutting off the packing tape. Pulling the flaps back her eyes lit up as she saw what was inside. "Oh wow! This brings back a whole lot of memories." said Crystal smiling from ear to ear. "I can't believe she just thought of throwing this out or donating it!" Baba blinked and looked over from cleaning off a box for her to see what it was. In her hands she held a white football jersey with the number thirty-seven on the front and back in big blue bold lettering. On the back above the thirty-seven was the name STOUT. "Is that your brother's?" asked Baba curiously.

Crystal giggled a bit as she stretched the jersey out on her bed. "Actually it's mine. I bet I can still wear it too. I've always been five foot five after high school." Baba blinked and stared at Crystal a bit trying to picture this. "That's really yours?" he asked struggling to picture this. "Yup!" said Crystal smiling before rummaging through the box excitedly. "I was the only girl on the team too. Was always funny seeing the looks on the other teams faces when we shook hands after the game with our helmets off." Baba smiled as he listened to how excited and happy she sounded. "Sweet! This box is full of stuff from when I used to play! Even some of the videos mom and dad recorded on game nights!" said Crystal pulling out some old VHS tapes. Crystal then pulled out a photo album and flipped it open and giggled. Baba smiled and looked over he shoulder. "So you were number thirty-seven right?" he asked looking at the photos. Crystal nodded her head smiling with a cute blush in her cheeks as she looked at the first photo. Baba blinked as he saw Crystal with longer hair pulled back in a pony tail wearing the jersey and holding a helmet in one hand. She was grinning from ear to ear with a busted lip looking carefree and happy. "What happened to your lip in that picture?" he asked curiously. "Er.. well hehe.. I got in a fight in the middle of the game.. got kicked off the field for the night for it too.." said Crystal with a blush. Baba blinked listening trying to picture her in a fight.

Crystal was blushing as she started to tell this story. "It was a Friday night game... and everything was going fine up until this big jerk took a cheap shot at our kicker.. He was smaller than me, that's him in the photo with me." said Crystal pointing to the boy next to her who was grinning just as big as she was. "I ended up tackling the guy and got in to a fight.. my helmet guard came lose and popped me in the lip as we fought. Both me and the other guy got pulled specially when I told why it was I started the fight.." Baba started to chuckle as he could actually really picture that now that Crystal was starting to be a little less shy about things with him. "I bet he regretted it huh?" said Baba slipping behind her and holding her. "Yeah.. especially when they could hear my dad shouting out of the crowd." said Crystal with a blush. "Oh?" asked Baba gently laying his head on her shoulder. "Yeah.. he was shouting things like "She's mine! That one!" just proudly announcing to everyone there that I was his little girl." said Crystal smiling. Baba smiled listening to how she reminisced over this. "I've so many memories in this jersey..." Crystal turned the pages in the photo album looking at each picture with a smile. One showed her standing with her team and coaches smiling happily. Another picture showed her kicking the ball at practice time. "I didn't really fit in anywhere when I was at school.. but when I joined the team I was the only girl in that whole school who if I was picked on I had a whole football team to come and back me up.." said Crystal with a soft smile.

Crystal leaned back snuggling into Baba's arms as she looked at the pictures. "Sounds like you had a hard time at school.." said Baba frowning at the thought of Crystal being unhappy or miserable. "Yeah a lot of kids picked on me cause I was a tomboy.. I still am really.. I never liked wearing make up and dresses.. I don't mind wearing them now that I'm older really but I'd still rather just wear some jeans and a t-shirt." said Crystal frowning a little as she remembered the bullies. "There were some boys that didn't make the football team and got all upset that a small girl like me made the team but the thing was .. it took every ounce of heart and sweat and blood for me to get to wear that game day jersey down the hall.." Baba kissed her cheek softly making her blush and taking her mind off the bullies. "Oh, you've got news paper clippings too?" said Baba noticing a paper clipping in the photo album. "Yeah, mom and dad collected just about everything that had my name or team in it." said Crystal with a smile. "Sounds like you have very wonderful parents." said Baba smiling. "Hehe. Yeah every bit of trouble I ever got into dad claimed me proudly as if I'd done something wonderful. When I said I wanted to play football he went out and bought a football and started to show me how to hold and throw it properly." replied Crystal grinning a bit. Crystal and Baba sat and talked for quite a while about the photo's each photo holding a whole separate memory for her that she really enjoyed sharing with Baba. "Oh god... this was the first game I was ever in.." said Crystal showing a picture of her with a nervous smile on her face. "I had so many butterflies about it... I was worried I'd screw up somehow and forget what I was supposed to be doing.."

Baba chuckled at how adorable she looked in the photo clearly trying to push the butterflies aside. "I think mom was a lot more nervous about it than I was.. she tried so hard to make a pretty little princess out of me and there I was about to go out on a field full of boys tackling each other." said Crystal smiling. "Hmm.. I think she got her wish though." said Baba smiling. "Huh?" asked Crystal blinking. "I see a very pretty princess here in my arms." he said giving his charming smile. Crystal blushed brightly at being called a pretty princess. "Honestly it's all I can do to keep my thoughts about this cute little princess pure." he continued knowing how red that would make Crystal. Sure enough she turned a deep scarlet red trying not to picture what could possibly running through Baba's mind. "Um.. well.. we... could sort through this later... and ... do something else." said Crystal blushing more. Baba blinked then grinned. "Anything my princess wishes for." said Baba with a smile as he scooped her up into his arms making her squeak a bit in surprise. They made love for the rest of the night, completely forgetting about the boxes that needed to be sorted.


End file.
